frighteninglasagnafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.Bucket Eater of souls
One day I went to the pawnshop and saw an old Mr. Bucket game. I picked it up and saw that it was coated in dust, so I rubbed of the top and opened it up. To my surprise it was empty, it had a phrase that was written in hyper realistic blood "I'm Mr. Bucket put you soul my mouth." Thinking it was nothing I bought it for 99,99 (what a steal). On my way home I heard it turn on and start playing. So I pulled over and got it out of the trunk. I opened it up and turned it off. I then drove all the way home with out another indecent except, for the crazy hobo who jumped in front of my car yelling "destroy the cursed game! Destroy it before it kill us all!" Thinking nothing of it ran him over and pulled in my drive then realized that it was not my house (oops). This time I pulled into my driveway and got Mr. Bucket and went in the house. I was greeted by my two children rocky and maria (rocky is a girl and maria is a boy) who were screaming "what did you get what did you get!" I said it was nothing really just a game and their faces lit up with joy. So we all sat down and played the game together. My wife carol walked in and asked if she could play I said of course so we all played with Mr. Bucket. The strange thing was that everyone said they felt really tired after playing, it was as if something had literally drained their energy. Thinking nothing of it we went to bed. It was about midnight when I heard the Mr. Bucket game start playing, thinking nothing of it I went back to sleep. About an hour later I heard Maria scream so I got up and went to go check on him. He ran out of his room yelling, "Mr. Bucket tried to steal my soul!" Thinking nothing of it I had him go back to bed. When I awoke that morning I went to go check up on him and found that his room was in serious disarray. One of the lights in the ceiling was broken and old food wrappers where every where. Also Maria's heart was torn out of his chest and inside of Mr. Bucket. Over come with sadness I got a garbage bag and put him inside of it and threw it in the garage (I wasn't going to clean up after that moron right now). Suicide is not the answer...well that's what I thought then. So later we played Mr. Bucket again, this time rocky got her finger cut off when Mr. Bucket ran into her hand and bit her finger. Thinking nothing of it I got out the blow torch and seared the wound shut and went to bed. The next morning I went to go check if rocky's finger had gotten infected because if it did I was gonna have to take her arm. I opened her door and found that "Two down and two to go." was written on the wall in blood (that's why I hate kids) also rocky's finger was infected. I almost forgot Mr. Bucket had her heart in his bucket again "silly Mr. Bucket hearts aren't food" is what I said to him and took the heart and threw it on rocky. So later me and carol played Mr. Bucket. This time a demon came out and ripped carol apart and yelled "You are the last one prepare for eternal torture in hell vile human scum!" Thinking nothing of it I left home and went to work which is where I am writing this. Later today I will return Mr. Bucket to the pawnshop and get a refund. Later that day I was found with a saxophone shoved down my throat. I lived on only to have a tuba shoved up my anus by Mr. Bucket now I am being tortured for all eternity...well I don't think it could have gone any worse. Little did I know I was horribly wrong. To be continued. --Gruntshepard (talk) 00:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Jimmy Johnsons fun house